Media content to be played on a game console can include optical disk such as DVDs (which means digital video disk or digital versatile disk) or compact disks (CDs). One challenge with the media content with game media involves the potential of modifying the media content. In one version, a user could modify the media content in a manner to be able to find an inherent “security hole” in the game console. Such user modification of the data via a security hole could enable disruption of the intended use of the game console by, for example, defeating a media type check and taking over some control of the game console. Such control may permit, for example, the ability to download or otherwise gain access to relatively expensive media content for free.
Depending on the type of media, it may be easier to find a security hole in the game console as provided by the media content. Consider that a game console can contain a variety of types of media content, with each media content type providing different challenges to users seeking to find a security hole. For instance, certain types of media may be viewed as a stripped-down demonstration (demo) version of a complete game to be run on a game console. Such demos allow potential purchasers to have a look and feel of the game prior to their purchase of the game. The more expensive media content that would be associated with the complete game can be provided with greater security against such security holes than, for example, such inexpensive demos that are intended to be cheap to produce and distribute.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a technique that limits modified media (particularly the relatively inexpensive media) being able to adversely interface with a game console.